Melodía
by CTangerina
Summary: Pre-Vento Aureo / Post-Purple Haze Feedback: Sólo Buccellati conoce que Fugo puede tocar el piano, ellos realizan una promesa. En el presente Fugo relata a Giorno, el secreto que él compartía con Buccellati.


**Nápoles 2002**

Nápoles es una ciudad mucho más ruidosa de lo que se esperaría. Cruzar las calles es un deporte de alto riesgo si intentabas evitar a las personas, los coches o las motocicletas.

Sin embargo, el cielo ese día destacaba en un azul sin nubes; pacifico.

Azul era el color de los ojos de Buccellati.

Fugo alejó la mirada de la ventana. Caminó por el largo corredor de la residencia de Giorno Giovanna mientras frotaba sus dedos temblorosos, la mirada estaba fija en el piano a pocos metros de distancia. Detuvo los pasos y se sentó con elegancia. Las teclas brillaban bajo la luz del sol invernal, con la punta de sus dedos golpeó algunas mientras se familiarizaba con el instrumento, después comenzó a interpretar lentamente una _bagatela_ que resonaba en su mente.

La melodía resonaba fluida, mientras hacía uso de una sola mano. Fugo sentía que podía ver la mano de otra persona que alguna vez practicó piano a su lado.

Sólo Buccellati en toda la pandilla conocía que Fugo podía tocar el piano.

Sucedió por casualidad durante una misión cuando tenía aún 13 años, pero el interés real de Buccellati surgió años después. Ese día Buccellati charlaba con el propietario de una tienda. Incluso si Buccellati no hubiera conocido a Fugo, el bello sonido del piano habría llamado su atención.

...

 _ **Nápoles 2001**_

Los finos dedos de Fugo corrían con gracia por las teclas del piano, resonando en una hermosa pieza musical.

Pero pronto se detuvo.

La débil reminiscencia musical estaba enredada con amargura y dulzura en el joven, eran recuerdos que se quemaban tras sus parpados. Fugo podía recordar a su abuela, mientras estaba sentado ante el piano.

Abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta.

—Lo siento.

Fugo se disculpó porque tocó el piano de la tienda sin autorización, pero el propietario no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada porque estaba acostumbrado a la actitud arrogante y grosera de las pandillas, no a estas muestras de educación.

—No importa, los músicos no vendrán hasta el anochecer, así que ¡adelante! toca cuanto gustes.

El propietario de la tienda mostró una sonrisa bonachona a Buccelatti, después se alejó de ellos por un momento para buscar un paquete que debía entregarles. Buccellati miró el piano de forma vaga, después a Fugo.

—¿Tocarías una canción para mí?

—¿Eh?

—No sé tocar el piano, pero envidio a las personas que pueden hacerlo,

Buccellati acarició el teclado con el dedo índice y presionó una de sus teclas, un fino sonido hizo eco.

—Bueno, una canción... aunque será música de estudio, —dicho esto, Fugo flexionó su cuerpo y descendió ambas manos al teclado. El sonido surgió de una memoria nostálgica, su cuerpo se movía natural, los dedos bailaban con gracia e instinto por las teclas de piano.

La encantadora melodía era un recuerdo de los escasos días brillantes, pero también era una melodía melancólica que se rompía en pena.

Sin embargo, para Buccellati era diferente.

Esa pieza que Fugo interpretaba ante el piano le traía recuerdos que lo alegraban, aunque Buccellati ignoraba el porqué.

—Acércate, Buccellati.

Buccellati parecía mostrarse por un momento intimidado por el piano, pero él era temerario. Cuando se acercó Fugo tomó su mano y la ubicó en el teclado.

—Esta es " _Für Elise_ " una bagatela escrita por Beethoven.

Fugo le hizo una breve explicación de la pieza, que estaba dedicada a una joven de la cual Beethoven se enamoró, un amor no correspondido, pero que continuó en una amistad muy estrecha. Aunque existía otra versión y no se sabía con exactitud quién era la dama amada, la pieza expresaba los sentimientos de Beethoven hacia este amor no correspondido.

—Con esto, ahora sabrás lo que estoy haciendo.

Fugo abrió sus manos y las colocó en el teclado.

—Si no puedo tocarla podré escucharla, por eso estoy a tu lado, Fugo.

—Buccellati. Todas las personas pueden aprender a tocar un instrumento. Incluso por memoria, puedes trasmitir cualquier melodía en tu cabeza.

Fugo tenía su mano al lado de la de Buccellati, y él colocó sus manos de la misma manera, después tocó una melodía simple de forma lenta.

—Observa mis dedos e imita.

Buccellati prestaba atención a los fluidos movimientos de la mano de Fugo, se sentía nervioso, pero después pudo trazar con más lentitud la misma melodía que Fugo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una leve sonrisa pudo apreciarse en sus labios.

—Lo… lo logré.

Fugo se sintió cautivado por aquella pequeña sonrisa que muy pocas veces vio en los labios de Buccellati, y sin saber el porqué sintió un alivio profundo. Fugo, que había servido como asistente de Buccellati desde los trece años y era de toda la pandilla quien llevaba más tiempo conociéndolo, estaba preocupado por las dificultades que a menudo tenía que afrontar su jefe, al punto que algunas veces ocultó los encargos que Polpo le ordenaba a Abbacchio y a él.

Las circunstancias que la pandilla podía afrontar eran tan aventuradas, que Buccellati a menudo parecía estar intentando sostener más peso del que sus hombros podían cargar.

 _"La música es entretenimiento."_ No era importante para la vida. Hubo momentos en los que Fugo pensó que la música sí lo era al igual que soñar, pero ahora no lo veía así. _"La música tiene el poder de aliviar las mentes de las personas. Quizá… Buccellati…."_

Después de meditarlo por un momento, Fugo abrió los labios una vez más:

—Buccellati, ¿Quieres recordar la canción?

— ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

Fugo asintió.

—Si practicas durante el tiempo libre, podrás tocar el piano con ambas manos y lo harás de inmediato.

—No sé leer las partituras y solemos carecer de tiempo, es imposible que pueda hacer algo así.

—Recuerda los movimientos de mis manos y el sonido, mejorarás tan pronto como lo memorices.

Buccellati inclinó la cabeza pensativo ante las palabras de Fugo. El más joven de los dos se preguntó el porqué sentía que sus sentimientos también estaban comprometidos en esto. En ese justo momento, el propietario de la tienda llegó hacia ellos con el paquete que estaban esperando.

Buccellati se puso de pie.

—Lo pensaré, Fugo,

...

Y así comenzó Buccellati a practicar piano en secreto, quien de forma inconsciente realizaba los movimientos de manos aprendidos por Fugo contra sus propias rodillas.

—Fugo, ¿Estás listo?

Después de terminar trabajos para Polpo y de clientes, Buccellati y Fugo solían visitar a escondidas del resto de la pandilla la tienda donde tocaron el piano días atrás. El propietario de la tienda –que sentía cariño por Buccellati- los dejaba tocar el piano.

Esta vez Fugo y Buccellati se sentaron en una silla apropiada.

Debido a que Fugo tocó _Für Elise_ varias veces, Buccellati parecía recordar la melodía de forma nítida. Una vez que aprendió la posición y el sonido del piano, logró interpretarla de forma lenta.

Pero...

—Fugo, mi dedo no alcanza...

—En ese tempo, muevo los dedos así.

—Mis dedos se enredaran…

—Sólo un poco de manos... lo repetiré varias veces.

Fugo mostró varias veces el movimiento de sus dedos, antes y después, de golpear las teclas del piano. Buccellati imitó con una mirada seria. Entonces, aunque de alguna manera se lo enseñó Fugo, Buccellati aprendió a tocar la pieza. Él se concentraba, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban y su expresión era más viva. Fugo pensó que Buccellati se veía menos tenso.

Durante semanas, los dos asistieron en secreto a la tienda cuando tenían tiempo libre.

Si bien el tempo no había cambiado, Buccellati ahora podía tocar la pieza musical sin enredarse con las manos. La interpretación de Buccellati era en un tempo más lento de lo normal. Como Fugo era pianista podía percibirlo con su oído entrenado.

Sin embargo, esa tarde cuando lo escuchó en un solo flujo, la melodía de Buccellati se convirtió en una pieza asombrosa y suave que penetró el pecho de Fugo.

Y Fugo comenzó a sentir calidez en sus ojos mientras lo escuchaba.

Pero no podía comprender el porqué.

Cuando Buccellati terminó de tocar el piano los aplausos resonaron en toda la tienda, tomándolos a ambos por sorpresa. Además de Fugo, los empleados de la tienda habían estado escuchando y cuando terminó lo ovacionaron.

Buccellati aún se encontraba perplejo.

—Tu actuación fue maravillosa, —explicó Fugo a su lado.

—¿Con este rendimiento ?

—Sí.

Buccellati se inclinó avergonzado como si estuviera en un recital de piano.

Al anochecer Fugo y Buccellati continuaron su marcha a casa. El frío de febrero era reconfortante para los dos jóvenes, que aún se encontraban ruborizados por los eventos en la tienda. Fugo rompió el silencio.

—Existe una versión de _Für Elise_ en duplicado, —lo miró—, Buccellati, podrías tocar la melodía principal con una mano tal como está, y yo la tocaré de acuerdo contigo.

—Quiero intentarlo,

Fugo aún mantenía la melodía de Buccellati en su cabeza, y un recuerdo que llegaba y se marchaba como las olas en la playa. En el pasado, él le había enseñado canciones de piano a otra persona...

Su abuela.

Para Fugo, quien fue privado de la alegría de la infancia, sólo con su abuela encontraba un desahogo a las presiones familiares. Su abuela no sabía tocar el piano, pero a ella Fugo le enseñó una melodía que memorizó. Fugo también le prometió a su abuela algún día tocar para ella… algún día. Sin embargo, ese día jamás llegó, porque Fugo fue a la universidad.

Y su abuela murió.

Esa tarde Fugo escuchó en silencio la historia de Buccellati, y el porqué aquella melodía de piano se había grabado tan rápido en la cabeza de su jefe. Su mirada contemplaba el atardecer poniéndose detrás del paisaje urbano de Nápoles.

—Lo lamento, por involucrarte en esta historia, Fugo.

—No te preocupes, Buccellati, yo haré cualquier cosa por ti.

Buccellati asintió con la cabeza.

—No sabía lo que mi padre a veces tarareaba mientras pescaba, y llegó a mi cabeza de la forma más extraña. A veces le preguntaba cuál esa canción, pero solo decía, "A tu madre le encantaba cantarla," tal vez mi padre ni siquiera sabía el título de la canción. Quizás mi madre también la ignoraba.

Buccellati mostró una leve sonrisa, era posible que él recordara a sus padres bailando con esa canción mientras la canturreaban.

Esa melodía era " _Für Elise_ ". La melodía que canturreaba su padre, la misma que había recordado Buccellati. Era el porqué se había grabado en su memoria y pudo interpretarla tan rápido.

—Pensaba en mi padre cuando tocaba ante el piano esa noche,

Buccellati comenzó a caminar, Fugo lo siguió algunos pasos detrás.

—Puede ser interesante intentar tocarla con alguien. Me encantaría hacerlo contigo, —Añadió Buccellati mientras caminaba, pero Fugo al estar varios pasos atrás era incapaz ver su rostro. Sólo podía ver su espalda y puesta de sol en el océano que proyectaba los reflejos dorados hacia ellos.

Fugo asintió.

Después de eso. Buccellati y Fugo tenían sus días ahogados en trabajos de Passione. Buccellati no olvidó las palabras que dijo a Fugo, el adolescente podía verlo de forma inconsciente golpear con los dedos la madera de la mesa, imitando al piano o tarareándola como su padre lo hacía.

Aunque el rendimiento del piano era decente, "chillar" Für Elise era un arreglo único exclusivo de la familia Buccellati. De hecho, el resto de la pandilla algunas veces lo escuchó.

Y un día fue golpeado por un—: ¿Qué canción es esa?, —por parte de Abbacchio.

Buccellati debió recordar los aplausos de la tienda. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Pero...

Un mes después Buccellati murió.

...

 **Nápoles 2002**

Fugo no dejaba de temblar cuando terminó de tocar _Für Elise_ ante el piano. Después de concluir la pieza no había sentimiento satisfactorio, sino vacío, Fugo tenía que contener sus sentimientos, las lágrimas parecían querer derramarse.

Buccellati ya no estaba a su lado.

Buccellati no volvería estar a su lado jamás.

Lamentó ese día que no se montó en el bote con él, lo recordaba cada día. Durante medio año, Fugo jamás tocó Für Elise mientras trabajó como pianista en un bar. Día a día, fue un desvergonzado por alejar sus pensamientos de aquella pieza musical ante el piano. Los pensamientos hacia Buccellati.

Y aunque ahora intentó interpretarla de nuevo, no pudo imitar el desempeño de Buccellati.

Su rostro permanecía inclinado, reflejándose en la superficie lisa del piano, y Fugo pudo ver que sus ojos anhelaban llorar.

Pero a su lado, apareció otra cara con reflejos dorados.

—¿Für Elise?

—GioGio…

—Aprendí algo de piano en la escuela.

Giorno se sentó al lado de Fugo y bajó sus manos sobre el teclado. Tocó las teclas con una mano. Giorno era aun un principiante, pero tocaba la melodía con ímpetu. De forma inesperada, su figura se superponía con la sombra de Buccellati en la mente de Fugo.

—Sí, soy muy torpe en comparación contigo.

—No eres tal cosa, GioGio.

—Si persisto, quizá pueda mejorar.

Giorno tocó una melodía con un tempo brillante y haciendo uso de sólo una mano. Era una canción típica para de práctica piano. Fugo pensó en ese momento, que debió haber enseñado a Buccellati esa canción primero. Él no pudo evitar reír, imaginando a Buccellati tocar esa canción infantil con su típica cara seria.

—¿Qué es gracioso ?

—No es lo que crees, yo sólo...

Mientras intentaba calmar su risa, Fugo le explicó a Giorno lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Buccellati tocaba el piano?

—Sí, practicó mucho.

—¿Crees yo pueda aprender?

—Por supuesto.

En el pasado, Buccellati se enfrentó un poco a sí mismo aprendiendo esa misma melodía. Giorno parecía estar llevando mucho peso sobre sus hombros ahora mismo con las responsabilidades de Passione y la lucha contra el tráfico de drogas, su expresión brillante de momentos atrás cambió a la seria que mostraba como jefe de Passione.

Fugo comenzó a debatirse mentalmente ante la próxima decisión que tomaría, él quería aliviar la mente de Giorno con el sonido del piano, del mismo modo que quiso hacerlo con Buccellati. Sin decir palabra, tomó la mano de Giorno y la colocó en el teclado, después con la otra mano tocó el inicio de la melodía. Giorno lo imitó, resonando lentamente en una melodía similar.

—¿Este era el método que empleaste para enseñar a Buccellati?

Fugo asintió.

—Sí, Buccellati memorizó "Für Elise", por un recuerdo de su padre y se mezcló en la melodía de piano, fue una buena interpretación.

Fugo volvió a tocar el inicio de la pieza y Giorno lo imitó. Dos manos se reflejaban en el piano. Las manos gradualmente en sincronía, cambiaban el sonido en una misma melodía.

Mista quien estuvo buscándolos para partir hacia una cena con Gianluca Pericolo, se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin ser notado por Giorno o Fugo, él los había estado observando todo el tiempo, incluso cuando sólo estaba Fugo allí sentado, pero Mista había decidido permanecer en silencio.

Finalmente Giorno observó el reloj y detuvo su mano.

—Fugo... Quiero que me enseñes como a Buccellati.

—Sí.

Se pusieron de pie. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia Mista, quien canturreaba de forma "melodiosa" Für Elise.

—No... No... no puedes hacer eso... La melodía que acabo de memorizar desaparecerá y tu canción permanecerá en mi oído... ¡Qué haces, Mista!

—¡No es mi culpa, Giorno!

La canción que Buccellati dedicó a su amado padre permanecía viva en sus memorias.

Pero Fugo no pudo evitar quedarse algunos pasos atrás de Giorno y Mista. Miró a Giorno darse por vencido mientras Mista seguía canturreando, después observó a Giorno flexionar los dedos contra su muslo, justo como Buccellati, recordando los movimientos de los dedos en el piano.

 _"Giorno desea aprender a tocar "Für Elise" en piano y eso me alegra, pero...,_

 _Sé que cuando él aprenda a tocar esta pieza..._

 _Lloraré."_

Fugo pensó en ello en silencio, su mente viajó hacia la interpretación de Buccellati aquel día...

Ese día. Cuando Buccellati terminó de tocar esa pieza por primera vez. La canción que dedicaba a su padre. La expresión que tenía Buccellati cuando fue aplaudido por los trabajadores de la tienda.

Ese era uno de los recuerdos más importantes y apreciados en la vida de Fugo.

El rostro de Buccellati: sus mejillas ruborizadas, y sonrisa alegre.

No había pandillas, no había Passione.

Sólo un joven con una sonrisa brillante.


End file.
